


Seriously, It's Nothing, Dean. – teen!Sam & Dean

by odysseaia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pencil, Traditional Media, Weechesters, digitaly colored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Sam and Dean, drawn for the Oh, Sam challenge at livejournal. </p><p>After Sam gets injured during PE, Dean goes into awesome big brother!mode and tries to get Sam out with as little paperwork as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously, It's Nothing, Dean. – teen!Sam & Dean

Drawn for the [](http://ohsam.livejournal.com/659989.html) Because who can resist such a prompt? 

1) high school/junior high school  
2) teen!Sam, Dean  
3) Sam gets injured in PE (lands wrong jumping for a ball - popped knee or twisted ankle) - administration is hesitant to release Sam to Dean with no paperwork from John saying that it's okay (John filled it out, he ALWAYS fills out the release forms but it's been "lost"). Dean's got to wrangle with red tape while Sam's injury gets more swollen/painful. 

Thank you, **weesta** ! Clearly, you have a deliciously evil mind ;)

**Medium:** 2H to 5B pencils. Digitally colored. Texture by [struckdumb](http://struckdumb.deviantart.com/)  
 **Warnings:** Obviously Sam managed to get himself injured, but nothing graphic. PG.  
 **Disclaimer:** SPN and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. No copyright infringement intended.

  



End file.
